200 Percent
by Jun-Despair
Summary: Rin sat on the opposite end of the boy. They didn't share a word but the redhead's heart beating like crazy. He put a hand on his chest and closed his heart tightly. Calm down already, dammit! For now, he could see the man in this distance, it was enough for him. Onesided HaruxRin, MakoHaru, elementary love


A/n

please listen to **Akdong Musician (AKMU) - 200%** song to avoid confusion. Coz this was taken based on their song.

* * *

Rin never feel this way before. Him doing all the glances, smiling like an idiot, then even acting like a little girl with her first crush ever. No. It's not like him at all. But what can he do? There. The person who he likes very much, walked in front of him and he can only gave him few glances.

It's very painful. He want to make a conversation but the words get stuck in his throat. Hands sweating over the nervousness and he hid them in his pockets. Why the hell he became very pitiful? He went a step closer to the man and sighed. This is the closest distance he could get to his crush. He hope the barrier between them would just disappear.

The redhead lifted his head when the boy stared at him. A blush crept on his cheek and he turned his head away. "Wanna get on the bus?" The boy asked. Rin quietly hummed an agreement, though it couldn't be heard by anyone but him. And they went into the bus.

Rin sat on the opposite end of the boy. They didn't share a word but the redhead's heart beating like crazy. He put a hand on his chest and closed his heart tightly. Calm down already, dammit! For now, he could see the man in this distance, it was enough for him.

* * *

The next day came too fast to his liking. But, he's glad because he's able to meet his crush. At the same time and same place. Bus station. Again, he took one step closer and he smiled. It's nice to be able getting close to someone you like. But, it's painful how the barrier is still there.

He got off on the swimming club, immediately went into the locker room to change into his swimming attire. The boy from before wen into the locker behind him. Once more, his heard made a very annoying stunt by beating too fast.

"Let's go to the pool." The boy said and Rin jolted in surprise. He saw his crush left the locker and he followed behind. He walked for a while until the pool came to his sight. His red eyes brightened then he turned his head to see the boy jumping off the platform.

The form was amazing. He was unable to held back his awe for a moment. He crouched down near his platform, staring at how the boy swim with such grace. Rin grinned widely as the boy went back up to the platform after doing his first dive. The redhead went onto his platform and wore his google. Then they went for a dive together.

* * *

At the locker room, Rin folded an origami with a bird shape and heart shape. He should let the boy know how he felt all this time. It can't be considered a confession but well, it's enough that they are able to stay like now.

* * *

"Oh? Rin! We are taking the same bus again." Rin smiled at the brown haired boy in front of him. Then he went to wait by their side. The distance closed in instance, and the three of them stood side by side. "Haru-chan, come on, say hi to Rin, too!" His ears perked up at the mention of the name, and he looked over the brunette's shoulder.

There. His blue eyed crush, waved at him. His smile widened and he could feel his cheeks getting warm.

"Oh, the bus is here. Wanna go to the bus?"

His smile faltered and the three of them went inside the bus. As usual, Rin took a seat on the opposite of his crush, and the brunette went to sit next to the blue eyed boy.

The barrier never went away.

His red eyes gazes at the window sadly, clenching the heart shaped origami in his hand.

* * *

At the locker room, he quietly stared at his handmade origami. Does it means he won't have any other chances? The redhead shook his head and pinched his cheeks. There's no need to be so melancholic about it! Being close to the blue eyed boy is already enough!

"Let's go to the pool, Makoto."

Rin turned his head and saw the boys went outside the locker room, and he followed behind them.

Well. Now, he knew why he couldn't pass over the barrier.

But he knew that this is 200% love.

* * *

a/n

Thank you for all the silent readers who read my fic even though all of them are horrible. :) I'm trying to improve my writings. Though to be honest that I really have the urge to stop making story coz the lack of responses. Please leave a review so I am able to get rid of my mistakes. Thank you so much. And thanks a lot for peoples who reviewed some of my fics, I really appreciated it.


End file.
